ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Heads Are Better Than One
|Owner = Mao Wu Kong |Previous = Ultraman Neko Arrives |NxEpisode = The Great Doggy Storm |image = Neko2.png}} is the 2nd Episode of Ultraman Neko. Sypnosis After the destruction of many buildings, including the Chua family's apartment block, the government is has built temporary housing for the residents. Marcus wants to find out the truth about Whisker's death. Dogfather sends yet another kaiju to Earth. They say three heads are better than one... Kaiju & Seijin *Dogfather *Alien Canis Yi *Galberos Story "Sir, madam, sir!" Yi bowed before Dogfather, " Fangular has been defeated!" "Stop calling me madam!!" The irritated Dogfather yelled "as for the failure of the invasion, I had already anticipated it..." Chapter 1 Jordan stared drearily at the ceiling. The fan was whizzing around noisily. "Jordan! Are you alright?" his comrades asked in unison. "Meh...just a little bruised in the right arm." "Luckily that Ultraman saved you," Kumar said. "He had a cat's head! Totally weird!" Rachel exclaimed. Gerald spoke, "I thought Ultramen only appeared in Japan." "I thought kaiju only appeared in Japan!" Rachel said. "Don't be so stereotypical, guys," Kumar sighed, "kaiju and Ultras can just appear anywhere." "Some interesting conversation going on?" "Captain!" everyone saluted. Captain Andy entered the SEPT medical room. "Jordan, I hope you're recovering," captain Andy began, "the government has built temporary homes for those residents who had their homes destroyed that day. Your family will be living in one of those cabin-rooms for the time being." "I heard that the rebuilding of the affected apartment blocks will be complete in another three months," Kumar added. "That's good, and yeah thanks guys" Chapter 2 Marcus and his parents were driving to the SEPT base to visit Jordan. "Are we seriously going to be living in this weird room with zinc roofs in the middle of a field, for months?!" Marcus inquired. "Yes. But, well, at least the Housing Development Board is doing something about it. The apartment rebuilding should be done in three months. You should be thankful." his father replied. "Whiskers..." "What?" "That cat which followed us up that day! He went down with our block of flats when the monster attacked!" "Why didn't we see it when we ran out of the house?" "Wait, we didn't see him...you're right!" "Maybe the cat escaped before the monster came." "Yeah! Cats have the sixth sense!" "You made a wrong turn! Oh come on!" Marcus' mother suddenly shouted. "No! You said it was on the right, I'm sure I heard that correctly!" Marcus' father rebutted. "Did you hear it, son?" "Yeah..." "Yes, yes I did say to turn right!" Marcus' mother admitted. "See, you shouldn't make accusations like that," Marcus father said in a self-satisfied manner. "I said to turn right...AND YOU TURNED LEFT!!" "Whoops..." Marcus father smiled sheepishly. Everyone face-palmed. Chapter 3 21 wrong turns later, the car screeched to a halt in front of the SEPT building. Marcus and his parents hopped out. They entered the SEPT building and a cool blast of air greeted them. The receptionist at the counter did the same, yea, the greeting part. After explaining what they were here for, Marcus and his parents went upstairs to the medical room. "Jorrrrdddaannn!!! Are you okay?!!! We took leave just to visit you, and even asked Marcus' teacher to dismiss him early!!" "Seriously?! I just got a little knocked around in the plane, you guys didn't have to come," Jordan repiled. "Hey bro where's that random cat you found that day?" "I thought he was killed by the monster but then I realised we did not see him when evacuating the block..." Marcus answered. "So you mean he is either dead or alive, and is both dead and alive before you find out the truth," Jordan sqinted, "see any resemblance with Schröodinger's cat?" Jordan smirked Everyone stared blankly at Jordan. "Heh...heh...no one gets what I mean right..." Everyone shook their heads. "Urm...Well, anyway I should be operationally ready tomorrow, meaning I will be fully recovered." "Yayyy." Chapter 4 Just then, Gerald walked into the room. "Jordan, the captain is buying lunch, what do you want?" "Anything." Gerald rolled his eyes and was about to leave, when Marcus suddenly asked, "hey mister SEPT guy, any news about a cat near our block?" "Wow how did you know?" "Know what?" "We found a stray cat at the collapsed flat of yours. It was trapped under some debris and meowing loudly. " "Where's he now?" "At the Cat Welfare Centre. He got his paw cut while standing on the debris so Rachel sent him there." "He's alive!" Chapter 5 After leaving the SEPT building, Marcus repeatedly urged his parents to visit the Cat Welfare centre. They eventually succumbed to this endless pleas. "Alright, here we are. Cat Welfare Centre," Marcus' dad said as he parked the car. "What's so special about this cat?" his mother asked. "I don't know, it just feels like a special cat." They walked into the shelter, anxious to see Whiskers. A man stepped up and inquired if they needed help. "Hey...cat people, did you get any cat from SEPT?" "Oh, that one is going to undergo sterilisation soon." "That doesn't sound very nice," Marcus remarked sarcastically. "Some peopld think it's cruel, but it actually reduces the chance of cats getting diseases. It also keeps the unwanted cat population in check." "In check?! But they have the right to continue their cat generations!" "Well, we don't have much of a choice..." the man shrugged. Marcus sighed and for a few moments, was engaged in some sort of deep thought. "I heard that sterilised cats have a bit of their ear trimmed off to mark them." Marcus' mom said. "That's true. It makes things much easier." "Trimmed ears...wait, Whiskers didn't have trimmed ears!" "What whiskers?" "Cat Welfare guy, did the cat you got from SEPt have brown and black fur and his back and white fur on his torso?" Marcus querried anxiously. "No. It was a orangeish cat, a calico." "We've got the wrong cat!!!" "What?!" Marcus' parents exclaimed. Chapter 6 Marcus dashed out of the Cat Welfare shelter. His parents thanked the officers hastily before hurrying out. "So you mean, the cat is still lost..." Marcus' dad sighed. Marcus remained quite speechless. They drove back to their cabin-homes. Two kilometers away, a blazing fireball was witnessed heading toward Earth. SEPT was immediately called into action. Jordan was released from the medical room early as he had recovered fast enough. The fireball smashed into an office building, blasting it apart. A three headed behemoth emerged. "Behold! The great Galberos!" Yi's voice resounded from his spacecraft. Jet Alpha, Beta, and Gamma arrived. Andy piloted Alpha, Kumar and Rachel piloted Beta, while Jordan and Gerald piloted Gamma. It was always the same. The captain commanded the other planes, "Trinity Formation!!" The jets circled Galberos before stopping in midair. Alpha on the kaiju's right, Beta on the left, Gamma in front. They prepared to attack the beast's three mouths, but he fired purple beams from them at once, which they fortunately dodged. Galberos started firing beams repeatedly, blowing up nearby buildings. "This guy has too many heads! He's attacking from too many directions!" Jordan exclaimed. Patience is a virtue, the story is still being written. - MWK's wise words. Category:Ultraman Neko Continuity Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultraman Neko Episodes